


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Yuri Plisetsky showed up in Hasetsu, Yuuri expected the yelling, the harsh glares, even the impressive roundhouse kick wasn't out of place. But this?





	

When Yuri Plisetsky showed up in Hasetsu, Yuuri expected the yelling, the harsh glares, even the impressive roundhouse kick wasn't out of place. But _this_? All the blood drained from his face then flooded right back into his cheeks, heart hammering in his chest as his instincts told him to turn and flee but he found himself glued to the spot, mesmerized. Through the crack in Victor’s door he watched a rough clashing of lips, the teen’s slender hips rolling insistently, skillfully in the older’s lap. Bare skin pressed to bare skin, sweat beading between them like the incoherent, lusty whispers that were uttered with each kiss. Victor pulled away only to sink his teeth into Yuri’s neck, flipping them over in one fluid move to place himself on top. “Have you missed this, kitten?” He growled, slamming his hips forward which drew forth a pleased mewl from the petite form beneath him. Yuuri didn't understand the Russian words but the tone was enough to even make _him_ weak in the knees. Victor looked so… so _powerful_ , moving on top of Yuri, muscles straining beneath his fair skin as he grasped and thrust and kissed. And the little skater loved every moment of it. He purred and moaned with each movement, emerald gaze heavily lidded, blonde sticking to his forehead. He was ruined, wrecked, putty in Victor’s hands, so soft and so beautiful, all of his usual harshness melted away by the sheer pleasure.  
  
“I'm coming, kitten… oh, God… oh, God… kitten…” Yuuri didn't understand the foreign tongue but he got the idea by the way his coach’s eyes squeezed shut, by the way Yuri answered the words with a keening whine of his own, holding for dear life to the man on top of him. With matching, strangled cries, it was over, Victor collapsing in a panting, messy heap atop his peer. They were quiet for a few moments before there were grumpy words snapped from beneath the silver haired man who chuckled and shifted his weight beside Yuri. He leaned in to press the gentlest kiss to his forehead, tucking blonde hair back behind his lover’s ear. The tender look in his eyes made something unpleasant stir in Yuuri’s stomach, finally turning away. He couldn't watch anymore. Seeing them… _you know_ … was one thing. But seeing Victor care so sweetly for Yuri afterwards was entirely too much for him to handle. He was considering his emotions when he heard soft, sock muffled footsteps padding towards the door he had just been peeking through. He hurried down the hall to duck inside his own dark bedroom, holding his breath in anticipation as he waited, half expecting the blonde spitfire to come crashing through, ready to rip his head from his shoulders for spying. Instead he heard Yuri’s door click quietly shut. Of course… he wouldn't want to be caught in the morning coming from the room of a man over ten years his senior. Yuuri climbed into his own bed, only vaguely aware of the tremble wracking his limbs, eventually falling into a fitful sleep.  
  
\----  
  
A frustrated growl rumbled from Yuri’s throat as he slammed his locker closed and rounded on Yuuri, vibrant eyes narrowed to fierce slits. “You've been staring at me all _fucking_ morning! What's your problem, piggy? You like what you see?”  
  
Yuuri averted his gaze when a middle finger was raised in his general direction, cheeks once again blotchy red with his embarrassment. He hadn't meant to stare, hadn't even realized he was doing it until the smaller skater pointed it out. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had discovered the night before, most disturbingly his realization that what he felt was jealousy. Not jealous _of_ Yuri, not exactly… it was more a desire to be loved by them too. He wasn't interested in the sexual aspect, no that appeared to be entirely too much for him, but he wondered what it would be like to have his coach look upon him with such adoration while Yuri was curled against his chest, what it would be like to kiss Yuri’s lips that looked so, _so_ soft while Victor wrapped them both in his arms… the smallest hint of a smile quirked up the corners of his thin lips which did not go unnoticed by the other.  
  
“ _Freak_ ,” the blonde grumbled, lashing out a dainty hand to knock Yuuri’s water bottle off the bench, an unnecessary little show of aggression, something he excelled at. He spun on his heel to stomp out to the rink, leaving his competition to watch him go, wondering what it would be like to have that mouth spill words of love rather than spite.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at h3llcat.tumblr.com or on twitter [@h311cat](https://twitter.com/h311cat)


End file.
